


The Blue Moon Plague

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [2]
Category: Defenders of the Earth (Cartoon), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Doctor and his companions find themselves at Central City and they team up with the Defenders of the Earth to stop Ming the Merciless and to get a cure for a plague that has affected one of their own along with many others on Earth.
Relationships: Adric & Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken, Adric/Nyssa of Traken, Flash Gordon & Rick Gordon, Mandrake/Original Female Character, Rick Gordon/Jedda Walker
Series: Defenders of the Earth Coexistenceverse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Rick Gordon's Dire Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all!! Welcome to “The Blue Moon Plague”, my Doctor Who crossover with the Defenders of the Earth!! Those of you a fan of both shows will be in for a treat!! I am making this story a “special” in my Black Widow series. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all characters and properties belong to the BBC. Defenders of the Earth and all characters and properties belong to Marvel Productions, Orbis Communications and King Features Entertainment. Black Widow is also a property/character of Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios. Any character that has never appeared in either fandom is my character and if you want to use them, please ask!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a rather windy day at Metro City and things were going on with the Defenders of the Earth. Flash Gordon walked down the halls and opened the door to his son Rick's room to find that his son was not laying in his bed as he should be but he was trying to work on a project of some kind.

“Rick Gordon,” Flash called out, “What do you think you are doing?! You should be in bed!”

“But Dad,” Rick weakly objected, “I....I must get......I must get this......done for school. It is due tomorrow.”

“Rick,” Flash grabbed his son gently and kept him from making another move, “I already told you that the school is letting you have the school work excused until you get feeling better.”

“What is going on with me, Dad?” Rick asked in slight fear, “I cannot help to feel scared. It is just a fever, but......why?”

“It is alright to feel afraid.” Flash assured his son, “It makes you human. Besides, the fever can make you think and feel things that you do not normally do.”

Rick nodded, “Why am I not hungry? I have not eaten in three days.”

“You are sick, son. Sometimes when you are sick, you do not feel hungry at all.”

“That explains a lot.”

Flash nodded, “Now, come on, son. You should get some rest. Back in bed. Okay?”

Rick nodded. Before he could make a move towards his bed, the young boy collapsed forward.

“Rick!” Flash shouted as he caught his son before he could hit the floor, “I need some help!”

Kit Walker, known as the 27th Phantom entered the room, followed by magician/hypnotist Mandrake and his assistant/bodyguard Lothar.

“I think things have gotten worse.” Flash told his teammates. The four men looked to see that Rick's skin had become light green in color in comparison to his normal skin color.

“That is never good.” Mandrake replied observing Rick's skin color.

Flash tried to touch his son's forehead only to find that he couldn't, “Ouch! His fever has gotten worse!”

“That is not good either.” Lothar replied.

“We will need to get him to the hospital immediately. This illness could be worse than the simple flu.” the Phantom suggested. Flash nodded as he picked up his son. He hurried to the control room as he was desperate to get help for his son, where ever he could get the help from as he approached Dynac X, “Dynac, I need help for my son Rick. Any help that you can find. We will need help in saving my son from whatever is happening to him. I have a feeling Ming attacked us in hopes of creating a crippling blow. Whatever help you can find, I will appreciate it.”

“I will send you help to aide the Defenders immediately.” Dynac X replied.

Flash carried Rick outside the headquarters as he met up with the Phantom, Mandrake and Lothar as well as the alien Zuffy.

“We will have to pick up Jedda, LJ and Kshin from school after we get Rick settled at the hospital.” Lothar suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mandrake replied.

“And we better hurry.” Flash told the others, “The way it is going for Rick, he may lose his ability to talk or recognize us. This disease may end his brilliant mind.”

Flash heard his son groan in pain and looked down in concern, “Hang in there, Rick. We are going to get you through this. I promise.”

With no time to waste, the Defenders hurried as they rushed Rick to the Metro City Hospital, where Rick would be admitted to.


	2. The TARDIS collides to Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer, see Chapter One!!

The Doctor in his fifth incarnation along with his companions Adric, Nyssa of Traken, Tegan Jovanka, Lila Barton and Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow were in the console room. Reeling from the last adventure, they were just lost in thought.

“Will the Rani ever come back?” Lila finally asked after a minute of sheer silence.

“She got lucky this time.” the Doctor answered, “and with her being the Time Lady that she is, the Rani is definitely likely to return.”

“Why doesn't that surprise me?” Tegan asked with slight sarcasm.

“I would really like a word with her the next time she shows her face.” Adric stated.

“Adric.” Nyssa glanced over her friend/lover.

“What?” Adric replied, “She nearly killed me.”

“There is no need for a vendetta, Adric.” the Doctor told his young companion, “I would like to settle the score with the Rani for what she done to you and the others and even the Master, but I know that there is another way, and vendettas are not the solution.”

“I suppose you are right.” Adric replied.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently before going to a different direction than expected.

“What is going on?!” Tegan exclaimed.

“What is happening?” Lila added.

“I have no clue.” the Doctor answered, “but whatever is happening, it seems that it is a distress call.”

“A distress call?” Natasha quipped, “What kind of distress call jerks the TARDIS like an earthquake?”

“Looks like we are about to find out.” Nyssa declared.

Suddenly, the violent movement of the TARDIS stopped and the cloister bell started ringing. The Doctor answered it and then looked at the screen of the console before announcing to his companions, “I was correct. It was a distress call.”

“So we noticed.” Natasha replied.

“Where did it come from?” Adric asked.

“And where and when exactly are we?” Lila added.

“I have no idea where the distress call came from at the moment,” the Doctor answered, “however, the call mentions something about a virus, a plague if you will and needing of help. I can also tell you that we are in Central city, in America and we are in the winter of the year 2024.”

“Impossible!” Lila exclaimed, “Then that means I have been gone for over a year now!”

“It is the future you know.” Natasha told the young girl, “We can take you back to your time whenever you are ready.”

“If I am ever ready to return home.” Lila chided.

“What will we do now?” Tegan asked.

“We better head to Central city and figure out who or what is behind that distress call.” the Doctor answered.

The Doctor, Natasha, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan and Lila stepped out of the TARDIS to find themselves face to face with a young Indian boy with dark hair, wearing a red jacket, holding an extraterrestrial looking creature.

“Mandrake! Lothar!” the boy shouted, “You might want to come over here! It is really.....you should see this!”

Mandrake and Lothar arrived on scene along with the Phantom as well as a young girl with raven hair, blue eyes, a black and purplish pink jumpsuit with purplish pink heels and boy that was assumed to be Lothar's son wearing a green jacket.

“Kshin,” Mandrake addressed the young boy, “What exactly is it that could possibly be......”

“Oh my.” the slightly older boy quipped.

“Is that what I think it is?” Lothar asked.

“I heard that the legend of this Time Lord called the Doctor, but I never imagined him being....real.” Mandrake stated.

“So is that the Doctor?” the teen boy asked.

“He could be LJ,” Lothar answered his son, “we need to meet these strangers first.”

“That would be me.” the Doctor introduced himself, “I am the Doctor.”

“You look a bit like Flash!” Kshin exclaimed.

“Is that so now?” the Doctor chided.

“Does Flash wear a Cricket outfit like this Doctor does?” Mandrake asked.

“No.” Kshin answered, “Not really.”

The Doctor was a little taken aback that his current incarnation resembled this Flash Gordon according to what young Kshin said, but decided to brush it off considering the boy's age. The Defenders decided to introduce themselves at this time, considering that the people before them were not considered to be dangerous, otherwise Dynax would have said something by now.

“I am Mandrake, at your service.”

“And I am Lothar, I am Mandrake's bodyguard and friend. This is my son, LJ.”

“Hi there.”

“The boy you met is Kshin.” Mandrake gestured at Kshin.

“And this is our friend Zuffy.” Kshin shown the group Zuffy, who happily greeted the group.

“I am the Phantom.”

“And my name is Jedda Walker, I am the daughter of the Phantom.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Adric replied, “My name is Adric.”

“Tegan Jovanka.”

“I am Nyssa of Traken.”

“My name is Lila Barton.”

“And I am Natasha Romanoff, known as.....”

“The Black Widow.” Mandrake finished the sentence.

“You know me?” Natasha asked.

“You and the rest of the Avengers are known by everyone around the globe.” LJ answered, “You saved the world from a tyrant called Thanos.”

“This is our timeline. Established.” Natasha quipped.

“Ish.” Lila stated.

“We got a distress call coming from here.” the Doctor told the group, “it mentions something about needing help dealing with a plague.”

“Flash must have sent that distress call through Dynac.” Mandrake stated.

“Flash,” Lila exclaimed, “as in the Flash Gordon?!”

“Yep. That is him.” LJ nodded.

“Over the past few days,” Mandrake explained, “Flash's son Rick has fallen ill. At first we thought it was just the flu, but over time as we were hearing the news about a plague that had struck worldwide, Rick's condition had worsened.”

“Rick is at the Central City Hospital now.” Lothar added, “Flash is with him and we are on our way to see them now.”

“Allow to come,” the Doctor insisted, “and see what we can do to help you.”

“I do not know what you guys can do.” the Phantom replied as he felt grim about the whole situation.

“But anybody that can help us is great news!” Kshin exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Jedda pleaded, “we have to save Rick! Whatever it takes!”

“Join us, Doctor.” Mandrake told the Time Lord and his companions, “your friends too. Maybe you guys can help us with this crisis.”

The Doctor and his companions joined the Defenders and they headed to the Central City Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am aware that this show actually took place in the year 2015, but to make this amazing show blend in with the Coexistenceverse, I set it in the year 2024, a year after the Avengers defeated Thanos and shortly after the new Spider-Friends have been formed, months to be exact. So, there you have it. Until next time, catch you on the flip side. Cheers!


End file.
